


Fair Acceptance

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 베이즈와 카시안이, 그리고 진도, 치루트도 밥을 먹는 이야기.





	Fair Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fair Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280348) by [Miszelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle)



> 정말 뜬금 없이 떠오른 카시안/진+베이즈/치루트 기반의 카시안+베이즈 이야기입니다.  
> 스카리프 생환을 바탕으로 하는 AU로, 개인 트위터에서 잠깐 풀었던 걸 기본 메모로 해서 글로 정리해봤습니다.  
> 파트너들이 사이가 좋다는 사실을 매개로 하여, 진과 치루트 사이와는 또 다른 종류의 친함이 베이즈와 카시안 사이에도 사실 있으며, 두 사람도 서로가 서로를 나름대로는 인지하고 인정하고 있다는 사실이 드러나게 되는, 뭐 대충 그런 상황을 그리고 싶었습니다.  
> 당연히 상황이나 설정 관련 고민 따위는 없었습니다. 이유는 상관 없이 식당이 붐비면 되는 거고, 카시안과 진이, 치루트와 베이즈가 같은 방을 쓰기만하면 되고, 먼먼 옛날 은하계에서 뭘 먹는지 알게 뭡니까, 다들 그냥 한 끼 잘 먹으면 되는 거지, 라고 하면서도 사실은 갈팡질팡해서 디테일이 좀 이상할 수 있습니다. 좀 많이요. 그렇지만 그냥 일단 베이즈랑 카시안이 밥을 먹게 만들었습니다. 카시안과 진이, 베이즈와 치루트가 알콩달콩 오순도순 시간을 보냅니다.  
> 그럼 된거 아니겠습니까?.......그렇지요? 그렇다고 해주세요 ㅠㅠ 
> 
> 지나치게 즉흥적인 글입니다만, 그냥 갑자기 귀엽고 사랑스럽고 즐거운 장면이 떠올라서 놓치기 싫고, 제 성격상 오늘 지나면 분명 글로 완성하지 않을 것 같은 몇 가지 요소가 있는 글이라 무리를 해봤습니다.  
> 있는 건 애정이요, 없는 것은 시간과 퇴고 과정입니다. 그래도 괜찮다면 부디 읽어주시길.  
> 박수와 덧글은 늘 환영입니다.  
> 그럼 즐거운 시간 보내세요!

 

* * *

 

 

말할 필요도 없이 저항연합의 규모 자체는 제국군에 비해서 한참 작은 편이었으나 애초에 자원과 시간의 한계라는 게 저항연합에 좋게 작용할리는 없어, 작전스케쥴에 아주 약간의 변경만 생기더라도 호스에 위치한 저항연합의 본부 건물은 쉽게 포화상태에 이르곤했다. 오늘도 그 사정은 변함이 없어, 순찰을 나갔던 몇 개의 분대가 거의 동시에 귀환한 것만으로도 원래도 항상 붐비는 구내식당의 식사구역에 남는 자리가 전혀 눈에 띄지 않았다. 한 걸음을 옮길 때마다 누군가와 부딪치고, 누군가와는 아슬아슬하게 스쳐지나갔다. 식판 위에서 식어가고 있는 자신의 식사도 식사지만, 방에서 자신을 기다리고 있는 사람을 생각하며 베이즈는 약간의 초조함과 함께 치밀어 오르는 짜증을 애써 억누르고 빈 자리를 찾아 다시 걸음을 옮겼다. 

 

한참을 둘러본 후에야, 베이즈는 식당 한 구석을 차지한 커다란 두 개의 환기팬의 바로 아래 쪽에 놓인 2인용 식탁에 자리가 하나 비어 있는 것을 발견했다. 환기팬 근처에 위치해 평소에도 좀 더 추운 느낌을 주었고, 환기팬이 돌아가는 소리며 환기통로 안에서 나는 정체를 알 수 없는 수상쩍은 소리에, 제국의 정찰기기가 언제 어디에서 나타날지 모른다는 이유로 팬에 달아둔 성능이 좋은 소음기가 작동하는 소리까지 고스란히 들리는 자리였기에, 평소에 항상 비어 있는 것은 물론, 지금처럼 혼잡한 때에도 비어 있는 자리에 누군가 앉을 기색은 없었다. 애초에 그곳에 2인용 식탁을 둔 까닭도 공간을 아예 놀리기는 아쉬우니 채우자는 의도였음이 뻔히 보이는데, 그런 자리를 굳이 골라 앉을 사람은 최대한 빨리 식사를 마치고, 치루트가 부탁한 식사를 받아서 방으로 돌아가야 하는 사람 밖에는 없을 것이다. 게다가 빈 자리 맞은 편에 혼자 앉아서 묵묵히 식판의 음식을 뜨고 있는 상대는 베이즈가 잘 아는 사람이었으니 망설일 필요도 없었다. 자신처럼 일행이 없는 병사 하나가 그 자리에 가까이 다가가다 결국 얼굴을 찌푸리고 그대로 걸음을 돌리는 것을 보며 베이즈는 피식 웃은 후, 걸음을 옮겼다. 빈 자리에 다가선 베이즈는 상대방을 향해 말했다.

 

"앉아도 되나?" 

 

목소리에 고개를 든 카시안의 얼굴에 표정 변화는 없었다. 

 

"네."

  
고맙다는 인사와 함께 베이즈는 식탁 위에 식판을 내려놓았고, 빈 자리에 앉았다. 포크를 집어 들면서 베이즈는 물었다. 

 

“진은?"

“방에 있어요. 사람이 너무 많아서 귀찮다고 하더군요.” 

 

카시안의 말에 베이즈가 알만하다는 듯한 코웃음을 쳤다.

  
"치루트도 마찬가지야. 물론 치루트의 경우엔, ‘맹인이 가기에는 지나치게 혼잡하지 않을까. 아, 내가 맹인인 걸 설마 아직도 몰랐다고는 하지 않을 거지?’이라고 말했지만.” 

 

베이즈의 말에 카시안이 피식 웃었다. 

 

“뭘 가져다 달라고 하던가요?” 

“내게 맡기겠다더군 — 생각 중이야.” 

“진도 똑같이 말했죠.” 

 

시선을 마주한 두 사람의 얼굴에 저절로 쓴웃음이 떠올랐다.

 

"역시 닮았죠?" 

“응, 기분 나쁠 정도로." 

 

그렇지만, 각자의 불평불만을 토로하는 듯한 대화 중에도, 두 사람의 말에는 자리에 없는 사람들에 대한 애정이 듬뿍 묻어나고 있었다. 베이즈가 고개를 설레설레 저었고, 카시안은 이해한다는 듯한 눈빛을 보냈다. 그리고 대화는 그대로 끊겼다. 환기팬과 소음기가 돌아가는 소리와, 잊을만 하면 환기통로에 울리는 퉁, 퉁 소리를 배경 삼은 조용한 식사가 이어졌고, 한참이 지나 먼저 식사를 끝낸 카시안이 식판과 식사도구를 정리하며 일어섰다. 

 

"그럼 먼저 가보겠습니다." 

 

고개를 들어 카시안을 바라보며 베이즈가 고개를 끄덕였다. 

 

"그래. 작전회의시간에 보자고."

"네." 

 

베이즈는 다시 식탁 위로 고개를 돌렸고, 카시안은 식판과 식사도구를 챙겨 퇴식구로 향했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

카시안의 손에 들린 식판 한 쪽에는 아직도 김을 내고 있는 토파토 스프가 담겨 있었고, 반대편에는 반타 버거가 함께 놓여 있었다. 오른편의 다른 칸에는 카프가 담긴 잔이 놓여 있었고, 뜯지 않은 새 물통이 아슬아슬하게 남은 자리에 걸쳐져 있었다. 장난스럽게 탄성을 내뱉는 진에게 눈을 흘기면서 카시안은 식판을 건내며 말했다. 

 

"참, 베이즈와 점심 같이 먹었어." 

 

그 자리에 서서라도 먹을 수 있을 것처럼, 고맙다는 인사를 하는 둥 마는 둥 식판을 받아들던 진의 손이 멈추었다. 자신을 빤히 바라보는 진을 바라보는 카시안의 얼굴이 찌푸려졌다. 

 

“왜 그래?"

“잠깐 기다려봐.” 

 

침을 꼴딱 삼킨 진은 식판을 들고 조심스럽게 방 구석의 테이블로 향했다. 조심스럽게 식판을 내려놓은 진은 자신을 빤히 바라보고 있는 카시안에게 조금 더 기다리라는 눈짓을 했다. 카시안의 한숨을 앞에 두고, 진은 천천히 카프를 한 모금 마셨다. 

 

"베이즈랑 둘이서만 밥을 먹었다니 신기해서 그랬어.”

”무슨 뜻이야?"

“뭐, 그냥 흔한 일은 아니잖아. 둘이서만 뭘 하는 거 자체가 말이지." 

 

여전히 잔뜩 눈가를 찌푸린 채로 자신을 노려보듯 바라보고 있는 카시안을 향해 진은 조금 민망하다는 듯 웃어보였다. 쯧 소리를 낸 카시안은 결국 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 

 

"편한 자리였으니까 괜히 이상한 소리 하지 마."

"알았어, 미안.” 

 

그렇지만 전혀 미안한 기색은 느껴지지 않는 가벼운 목소리였다. 설령 한껏 진지함을 가장해서 말했더라도, 진의 얼굴에 떠오른 장난기 가득한 환한 웃음은 이미 그 어떤 말보다 진의 머릿속 생각을 전하고 있었다. 그리고 이럴 때, 어떤 상황에서도 자신이 해야한다고 생각하는 말은 결코 아끼지 않는 건, 이런 상황에서는 단점이라면 단점이라고 할 수도 있을 터였다. 

 

“사이가 좋다는 건 좋은 거니까 부끄러워하지마, 카시안.” 

 

카시안이 다시 한 번 내쉰 한숨은, 진의 유쾌한 웃음에 묻혀 버리고 말았다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

문을 열고 베이즈는 치루트를 먼저 확인했다. 방 한가운데 바닥에 앉아 있는 치루트는, 베이즈가 방을 나섰을 때와 똑같은 명상하는 자세 그대로 앉아 있었다. 치루트가 차를 마시고 있던 컵도 그 옆에 그대로 놓인 채였다. 문이 열리는 소리에, 그리고 자신의 걸음에 상대방이 자신의 존재를 확실히 확인했을 것임을 알면서도, 베이즈는 일부러 끄응 소리를 내며, 작은 1인용 이동탁자가 놓여 있는 방 구석으로 향했다. 손에 들고 있던 식판을 조심스럽게 바닥에 내려 놓은 베이즈는 탁자를 집어 들어, 그 다리를 피기 시작했다. 아주 편하진 않아도 그런대로 쓸만한 2인용 원형 테이블이 갖춰진 방은 두 사람이 함께 썼던 공간 중에 가장 시설이 좋은 편에 속했지만, 바닥에서 치루트가 명상을 할 때 편하게 물건을 둘 수 있게 베이즈가 찾아온 것이었다. 원래는 본부 치료실에 입원한 환자가 침대에서 식사를 할 때 사용하는 용도의 것으로 바닥에 앉아서 사용하기에는 높이가 잘 맞지 않던 것을, 치루트가 바닥에 앉았을 때의 손의 위치와 높이를 고려해서 베이즈가 개조하여 안쪽으로 접히는 튼튼한 보조다리를 붙여, 바닥에 앉은 상태에서도 치루트가 쓸 수 있도록 만든 물건이었다. 베이즈가 다리를 다 편 탁자를 다시 바닥에 내려 놓고, 다시 식판을 위로 올리고, 그 옆으로 물통이며 식사도구를 가지런히 배치하는 동안에도 치루트는 그저 조용히 기다리고 있었다. 다시 한 번 끙 소리를 내며 탁자를 집어 든 베이즈는, 식판의 내용물이 흔들리지 않게 조심하면서 탁자를 들어 치루트에게 다가갔다. 그 앞에 테이블을 내려 놓으면서 베이즈는 말했다. 

 

“러닙 스튜가 있었으면 좋았겠지만, 오늘은 토파토 스프 밖에 없더라고. 그래도 바포레이터버섯볶음이 있길래 받아올 수 있었어. 숟가락과 포크, 물통은 식판 오른쪽에 두었는데 — 음료는 물로 될까?” 

“괜찮다면 따뜻한 물로 한 잔 더 부탁해도 될까.” 

 

치루트가 손을 뻗어 천천히 식판의 위치와 모양을 확인하는 모습을 지켜본 베이즈는 탁자 옆쪽으로 돌아서 치루트 옆에 놓여 있던 컵을 집어 들었다. 그리고 2인용 테이블로 다가가 우선 잔을 포트 옆에 내려 놓은 다음, 그 옆에 놓인 보온병에 손을 뻗었다. 뚜껑을 열고, 병에 담긴 따뜻한 물을 치루트의 컵에 부었다. 쫄쫄 소리를 내며 흘러내리는 물이 컵을 채우는 것을 지켜보며, 원할 때 편하게 따뜻한 물을 받아다 차를 우려내서 마실 수 있단 사실만큼은 마음에 든다고 문득 생각한 베이즈는, 아까 전의 일에 생각이 미쳤다. 

 

"그리고 보니, 카시안이랑 점심 같이 먹었어." 

 

베이즈의 뒤에서 생겨난 잠깐의 틈은 포크의 끝이 몇 번 정도 가볍게 식판을 두들기는 소리로 이어졌고, 치루트의 목소리가 들려왔다. 

 

"그랬어?"

"응." 

 

컵 안의 차가 적당한 높이를 이루었을 때 베이즈는 손을 멈추었다. 보온병을 내려놓고, 컵을 조심스럽게 든 베이즈는 치루트의 앞으로 돌아왔다. 포크의 끝으로 버섯볶음의 위치를 확인한 치루트는 한입에 들어갈 적당한 정도를 포크로 찍어 올렸다. 

 

“컵은 물병 앞쪽에 두면 될까?” 

“응, 고마워.” 

 

물병 앞쪽에 컵을 내려 놓고, 베이즈는 탁자의 맞은 편에 앉았다. 그 사이에 치루트는 포크를 움직여서, 한 입을 먹었다. 천천히 씹어서 넘긴 치루트가 다시 한 입을 먹은 다음에 물었다. 

 

“그래서 어땠어?” 

“카시안?” 

“응.” 

 

다시 버섯볶음을 한 입 먹는 치루트를 지켜보며 베이즈는 잠시 생각한 후 말했다. 

 

“뭐, 나쁘지 않았어." 

 

베이즈의 대답을 들으며, 입 안의 음식물을 넘긴 치루트가 빙그레 웃었다. 

 

"왜 웃어."

“칭찬할 정도로는 마음에 들었다는 거지?” 

 

베이즈는 한숨을 쉬었다. 

 

“먹기나 해." 

 

평소와 다를 것 없는 퉁명스러운 대답에도 치루트는 쿡쿡 소리를 내어 웃었다. 몇 번 더 손을 움직여 버섯볶음을 다 먹은 치루트가 포크와 나이프를 내려 놓더니, 자유로워진 손을 허공으로 뻗었다. 베이즈는 상대방에게 보이지 않을 것임을 알면서도 못마땅한 표정을 지을 수 밖에 없었다. 맞은 편의 상대방이 자신을 얄밉다는 듯 노려보는 걸 뻔히 알면서도 웃음기를 채 거두지 않은 채 손짓까지 하는 치루트의 태도는 태연하기만 했다. 아무리 부정해도 베이즈가 자신을 아는 정도 이상으로 치루트는 베이즈를 잘 파악하고 있을테니 — 생각해보면 진과 둘이 나누는 이야기에 카시안과 자신의 이야기가 없을리가 없는 것이다 — 부정을 해봤자 소용없다는 사실과 함께, 치루트의 손이 무엇을 찾는지 알기에, 베이즈는 한숨을 쉬면서도 자연스럽게 치루트를 향해 살짝 몸을 숙였고, 식탁 위로 하여 고개를 앞으로 내밀었다. 조심스럽고 상냥한 손길이 베이즈의 얼굴을 더듬었고, 그 손가락이 베이즈의 입술을 찾더니, 치루트가 고개를 숙여 가볍게 입을 맞춰주었다. 바로 앞에서 환하게 웃는 치루트의 미소 앞에, 여전히 젊었을 때처럼 떨리는 마음을 감추며 베이즈는 애써 퉁명스럽게 대답했다.

 

“뭐야.” 

“상이야 — 솔직하고 착한 사람에게 주는 상.” 

 

그리고 굳이 쓸데 없는 말을 덧붙이는 치루트의 습관도 변하지 않았다. 

 

“그러니까 앞으로도 카시안과 사이좋게 지내도록 해. 알았지, 베이즈?” 

"물이나 마셔.……뜨거울 수 있으니 조심하고.” 

 

치루트의 유쾌한 웃음은, 벌써 몇 번째인지 알 수 없는 베이즈의 한숨을 덮고도 남았다.

 

 


End file.
